Resurrection Sucks
by Pony-DarkSun
Summary: To some people a second life would be amazing, but not to Kurai and Jasmine. They had a good life but because of one incident they were thrown into the world of Naruto, as children of a civilian family in a small clan. That is until they got unnatural abilities for their clan and sent to live in Konoha. Kurai plans on making the most of her new life, but Jasmine has a different one
1. Intro

Please read and review.

I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

><p>First Person Point of View<p>

Dying was never on my list, hell I don't think it's on anyone's list. If there was one thing I was grateful for it was that my best friend survived. Or at least survived for another hour before dying, which I didn't come to know until much longer. We were driving back from my parents at the end of our summer vacation off of college, I was a art major and she was a medical major. I looked left, than right, before pulling off onto the interstate. Somehow I couldn't see the huge semi truck going at a high speed towards my car. Both me and my friend voiced our opinion at the same time. In unison we both said "Fuck" before the truck rammed into the side of my car.

Sharp pain went though my body and I heard my friend scream. I could hear the snap of my bones as they broke and I tasted the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. Burning pain filled my body as a pipe that had fallen off the truck went through my side and stabbed my neck. Then it was gone and I was 10 feet off the ground looking at my car, my mutilated body, and my friend who had been pinned to the seat. I could see her screaming though so at least she was alive. But I saw no light. What the hell was supposed to happen to me then?

Then there was pain and a bright flash of light. Worse pain than before and I opened my mouth to scream but couldn't. Then the light...broke and I was being thrown into darkness. At least the pain was gone.

* * *

><p>I was...comfortable for the day or so I was floating, but really it was at least 2 years. I can't really explain what was happening, there was just a feeling of floating. Then I was thrown into freezing cold air. I could barely move, I was helpless. I realized how much I hated being helpless. I could barely see anything but I do remember a female with purple eyes holding me close. I was crying a lot, mainly because my eyes were burning. The doctor, or what I assumed was the doctor, put a few drops of something in my eyes that made the burning calm down.<p>

"Congrats...eyes...special...name...?" I could hear the doctor's voice fading in and out and only caught a few words. The women from before brushed a hand over my eyes.

"Kurai." I could hear the women coo out the name. But for now I was safe and I was around what seemed to be a happy family.

* * *

><p>It took me about a year to figure out exactly what happened. I realized I had to have been reborn into a different life, but it wasn't until the end of the year in my new life that I realized where I had been reborn. I had been reborn...into the Naruto universe. From what I could see before the anime and manga officially started. I had been named Kurai and born into a extremely small clan outside of Konoha. The clan has no special kekkei genkai so the fact that me and my sister had special abilities was surprising. The clan only had one shinobi family that lived in the clan. So me and Jasmine, my older sister by 2 years, were sent to live with relatives in Konoha. Now you're probably wondering what special abilities?<p>

I had purple eyes like my mother, but they had a white pupil and the outside of the iris was red. So the coloring went white in the middle, purple, then red on the outside and my sclera white like normal people. And unlike our parents both me and my sister had large chakra reserves. We didn't have huge ones like Naruto and the other jinchuuriki's, but we had larger ones than high level shinobi had. Jasmine had extremely good chakra control. Our parents couldn't teach us what to do so we were sent to our cousins. They only sent us because we had chakra, since I couldn't talk they had no clue about my...ability. I could...see...things about a person by looking at them, important parts of their past. Although it hurt my eyes to do so. I could also get small visions of the future, or what I assumed was the future since I only saw stuff from the show that had yet to happen.

It took me a couple of months before I realized Jasmine was my best friend. She died a hour later and got reborn 2 years before me. I was super thankful and after we found out we were never separated. She was my rock that I needed so I didn't fall apart. She was 6 when she enrolled into the academy and I had to wait 2 years before being enrolled. But when I did I unluckily, or luckily in some peoples opinions, got put in the class with Naruto.

That's when I first saw just how mean the Rookie 9 actually were. Some of them made fun of Naruto, some never looked at him, and only Hinata tried to talk to him, granted she fainted every time. I made it my goal to befriend Naruto. Now to start my plan that I had for this life.

* * *

><p>So how do you guys like it so far?<p> 


	2. Step 1

Hello everybody~! I really hope you liked the last chapter so let's go ahead and dive on into this story.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

><p>First Person Point of View-Kurai<p>

I had two plans for this new life. One of them in being a nice, good kunoichi and staying good and helping Naruto with his path and such. Oh and try to limit the amount of deaths that happen. My other plan was to wait until Sasuke left, go with him, join Orochimaru then the Akatsuki, and once again, limit the amount of deaths that would happen. Granted with the second plan I would have to make Orochimaru want me to join him, which means I'd have to show him my ability, but it would put me in risk if he decided he wanted to use me as a body if he couldn't get to Sasuke in time or whatever. I severely wanted to do both of those plans because I could be with freaking Naruto or hang out with fucking THE Obito Uchiha~! I sighed. Decisions, decisions...

But for now I would be dealing with staying in the academy, getting good grades, and trying to get on team 7. I would have to be better than Sakura in the academic regard then, but I wanted to be on a level with Sasuke and Neji, stupid idea but would be awesome if I could pull off. So for the first few days of the academy I focused on my studies and trained at home with my...father...at the time. Me and Jasmine had been legally adopted by our cousins. A bit weird but the me and her being resurrected was weirder. Today was officially my first day. My unofficial "first day" was just meeting all the students and my soon to be teachers, so I haven't actually had a class yet. Mainly because the school year had already started by the time I got it. I had to wait a month or so before enrolling so my father got me tutors.

* * *

><p>*Time Skip-A Hour*<p>

I gripped Jasmine's hand tightly, staring up at the building in front of me. It looked exactly like it did in the manga, but somehow it held a sense of fear. I knew most of the people in my class because of the manga, I had preferred manga over anime, but they may act differently. Jasmine slightly bumped me.

"You'll be fine Kurai. You know them, even if not personally." Jasmine reassured me that everything would be fine.

"I know...but how will they react to me? They don't know me. I'll just be a freak with weird eyes." I stated rather calmly.

Jasmine just sighed at me before pulling me into the academy. She said bye and left me to stare at the door to my new classroom. I nervously pulled at my outfit. It wasn't anything fancy, I was going to wait until I graduated to change my outfit. I had on an outfit a bit like Ino's. My shirt was as short as hers, except it was black and bunched up near my neck like a turtle neck, with long tight black pants and the normal shoes for a ninja. That was it. My black medium length hair was in a side ponytail and half of my bangs covered one of my eyes, to try to limit how much others could see my eyes. They looked normal when I wasn't using them. They had the odd coloring but my pupil was black like normal people. My weapon pouches being wear they normally would be.

"Are you planning on going in Kurai-Chan?" I jumped at the voice and turned around, grabbing a kunai from my pouch but not pulling it out. Iruka stood there, I didn't relax completely but I did put the kunai back.

"Hello Iruka-Sensai. I was just waiting for you like big sis told me to do." I stated rather blandly, a bit annoyed he had snuck up on me. Iruka smiled at me and held out his hand. I hesitated to take it but gave in and he lead me into the classroom. It was noisy and full of kids. Iruka barked a quick command and everyone was back in their seats. I stood in the front of the classroom, looking over the students. I saw Naruto and flashed a small smile at him, wanting to smile more at his confused expression.

"Alright class today we'll be getting a new student. This is Kurai, she's from the Shadow Clan. Anything you want to say about yourself Kurai?" Iruka smiled at me and waited for an answer.

I turned to look at everyone. "Don't bother trying to be friends with me. I don't want you to. I saw how you all acted last name. The only one of you that can talk to me without being shunned is Naruto and Sasuke. I'm not being rude, but I've had bad experiences with trusting people." With that I headed up to sit in the back of the class, ignoring the glares of some of the other kids and the slightly shocked faces of Naruto's, Sasuke's, and the Rookie 11. I couldn't become friends with these people, I clenched my fists, not with just how bad half of them were. I could see Iruka sigh before he started on about chakra and such. I barely paid attention to the lesson, deciding to doodle in my sketchbook. I was glad I retained my knowledge of drawing and I drew a black and white picture of myself, or rather my old self in my current self's clothing, or at least what I was going to wear after the academy, looking sadly across a rainy sky. I missed my parents and my brother, I gritted my teeth to stop myself from crying.

"Kurai what's the different chakra types?" When I looked up Iruka, and half of the class was staring at me.

I stood up and closed my eyes, I noticed they were hurting which mean they changed. "The different chakra types are fire, water, earth, wind, and lightening. A high level shinobi can have 3 of these while lower level shinobi tend to only have 2." Iruka nodded at me and I sat down, noticing Sakura's annoyed glare directed at me. The bell rang for lunch so I grabbed my sketchbook, three bento boxes, and some pencils before heading outside. I found my first target pretty quickly. He was sitting next to a tree so I quickly went over there and sat next to him.

"Hello Naruto." I smiled warmly at Naruto, a rather shocked one at that. "I noticed that you didn't have a lunch last time I saw you so I made you one." I held out one of the bento boxes, the special one just for him, and tilted my head.

"K-Kurai-Chan..." Naruto put on that adorable smile of his and took it, thanking me.

"I'd love to stay and talk but I gotta go give Duck-Ass one as well." I waved at Naruto before heading over to Sasuke, where a group of girls was hoarding around him. I shoved past them, grabbed Sasuke, and ran away from the group of girls. Once we were a safe distance away I let go of him and stared at him. "Hello Duck-Ass. I'm Kurai, I'm not a fangirl, and I wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch with me, as friends."

Sasuke raised one eyebrow and stared at the bento box I held out to him. He took it and peered inside, obviously not trusting me. "How can I trust you?"

I rolled my eyes and started walking away. "Don't. Just accept it. I'll be hanging with Naruto if you wanna come Duck-Ass." I walked back to Naruto and slightly smirked when I saw Sasuke following. Step 1 complete. Show them I'm not an ass.

* * *

><p>Anyways darlings I hope you enjoy this~<p> 


	3. An Unhealthy Welcome

Whoa three chapters in one week. I'm motivated for once. Anyways please read and review yada...yada...yada...

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

><p>First Person Point of View-Kurai<p>

The rest of the week passed rather quickly. I got up, got dressed, ate, went to the academy with Jasmine, and Iruka-sensai led me into the classroom. I received the glares from the other students, went to my desk, sketched, then went to lunch. After lunch I did my assignments did some sparring with the other students-the only one I couldn't beat was Sasuke, then went to the training grounds where Team 7 originally goes and are tested.

"Kurai are you paying attention?" Iruka-Sensai asked me for the first time all day.

"Yes I am. You're going through the different ways to mold chakra." I stared at him and he nodded at me. I turned back to my drawing and was surprised to see it was gone. _I must have made it fall off when I stood up. _I couldn't look for it during class so I decided to wait until lunch to look for it. In retrospect I probably should have been able to see what was going to happen. My eyes started hurting, buy I brushed it off as them just turning on because I saw someone I didn't know. _Strange I'm not seeing anything. Maybe I didn't see them long enough. _

I pulled out my assignment and started to work on it. _I'll most likely finish this before lunch. We only have an hour and I already know this stuff from reading about it on the Naruto manga. _Iruka-Sensai let us out for lunch and I headed outside, intent of giving Naruto his lunch first before searching for my drawing. He was sitting underneath the same tree as always and smiled when he saw me.

"Hi Kurai-Chan!" Naruto practically screamed even though I was only a few feet away from him.

"Hi Naruto." I stated calmly before handing him his lunch. "Do you know where Duck-Ass is at?"

"Behind you. And don't call me that." I laughed at an extremely irritated voice coming from behind me. I turned around and sure enough Duck-Ass was there.

"Not until you fix your hair so it doesn't look like a duck's ass." I grinned at him before handing him his lunch, he looked in it and nodded in approval. I made sure I put no sweets in it and had plenty of tomatoes and rice balls. "Sorry guys, but I'm not eating with you today. I lost one of my drawings so I'm gonna go in and look for it." I blushed softly and rubbed the back of my neck, they didn't know I drew. Oops.

"Oh you draw Kurai-Chan?" Naruto stared at me with his adorably blue eyes.

"Sometimes it's what I tend to do when Iruka-Sensai is teaching. I had private tutors before coming here so I already know most of the lessons." I came up with a half lie. I did indeed have private tutors but it was only for sparring, not what I would learn in the academy. I knew everything else from the manga. "Now if you'll excuse me..." I stood up and headed back inside before Naruto could protest. I looked around the classroom and noticed my drawing, it was Duck-Ass looking at the moon, sitting on my desk. _Strange. I could have sworn that wasn't there when I looked._ I went to pick up the paper before an extremely pale hand grabbed in and I heard a small, insane, laugh.

"Oh Kurai-Chan guess who's back~" That voice made me freeze up and my eyes to widen. I looked towards the sickly sweet voice and saw myself, or rather a twisted version of myself. Her eyes were like mine white pupils, red and purple iris, but her scalea was black. And her mouth was twisted into an insane grin, she had bags under her eyes which you could see more with her sickly pale skin. She laughed, a horrible laugh that sounded like the scratching of class with long claws. "Did you honestly think you dying would rid me of you? I've been with you since you were born, both in your old life and your new."

I let out a choked sob and continued staring at her. "Diseases don't follow people through death!" I shouted at her and shuddered. Before I was killed, about 10 years before when I was 10, I had been diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and Schizophrenia. A few memories started to bubble back and I grabbed my arm, squeezing until the pain stopped the memories. I'd rather not remember what caused the disorders. The...girl sitting in front of me was different then the last time I saw her, but the same somehow. Her voice was the same, the nausea when I looked at her, and the splitting headache I got when I did see her. Caused by her seeming to fade in and out, becoming blurry at times and then not at all. Every time I saw her before she looked exactly like me just black scalea, pale skin, and bags under her eyes. Not to mention the scars. She was me...back when the "incident" occurred minus the black scalea obviously. She was mad.

"Now that's no way to talk to your friend." She laughed again and held the picture between her fingers. "Especially since I haven't seen you for years. Those pills you took were always a pain in my ass. I could never be seen by you since then. But you're new eyes," My eyes began to burn and I had to look away. "Allows you to see me.

"Oh god no..." She jumped off of the desk where she was sitting and grabbed my chin, making me face her.

"And I'm not going to leave. Ever." I fell to the floor and clutched my head, her laugh tinkling through my head. She then disappeared from view, leaving me with a splitting headache.

* * *

><p>Reviews tell me if you guys like the story or not. Anyways thanks for reading. Until next time.<p> 


	4. Break

Reviews make me know if you guys like the story or not. I know you guys read this. I can see the stats. I'm watching you. -_-

Anyways about the new character. I don't have a name for her yet so I'll be calling her Blanc. Which means white in French. Only because of her white skin, at least until I can come up with a different name.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

><p>First Person Point of View-Blanc<p>

I had disappeared back into Kurai's mind, where I headed straight for my "room". Honestly it was more of a jail cell than anything. I paid no mind to any of the other doors and looked at the end of the "hallway" where a black door was at, black ooze was leaking out of it and a broken padlock lay outside of the door. I looked at it before opening the door and walking inside. Everything was black and when I stepped in shadows from everywhere suffocated me, I was used to it though. This was basically my home after all. As I walked my steps made ripples in the floor, had anyone else been walking in here they would have fallen into the black, watery floor and would be drowned. Or suffocated. Whichever came first.

"Feels good to be able to leave this place." It had been years since I could actually leave the room. One single mirror laid in the middle of the room. I approached it and scoffed. All of the previous scars from my old body were gone. "Note to self: Get scars back to torture Kurai with for when she sees me." I nodded and pulled out a knife before grinning and making brand new scars on my body, where the old scars from the memory Kurai blocks were at. I had plans.

Once I was gone, black ooze seeping from the cuts, I dropped the night and grinned, before making my way out of the "room". My end of the "hallway" was very dark and if I turned around it got brighter until you came to a extremely bright and white door. _Seems that the little angel hasn't changed at all. Still as bright as ever I see. _I hated that little angel. She was keeping a powerful lock on the door to Kurai's memories, specifically the ones from her last life. I went to the door and opened it. The room itself was all bright colors, mainly white but with a few spots of pink and the colors of the dolls littering the room. The most prominent thing being the large mirror on one of the walls, bright red and pink roses were wrapped around the edges. In the middle, playing with a doll, was a small girl. She was about 8 with light blond hair that went down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a white dress and her skin looked like that of porcelain.

I grinned and walked towards her. "Hello little angel, long time no see."

When she turned around I saw surprised grayish-bluish eyes look at me. "Y-you're not supposed to be here!"

"Well I am and I want the damned look taken off of the door to Kurai's memories." She shook her head no. I was not putting up with this. I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up. She cried out in pain and begged me to let go. **"I've been waiting almost 2 centuries in that damned fucking room and when I finally got out what do I find?! I can't get into Kurai's memories to teach her a lesson because the little angel is blocking it!" **I pulled out a knife and cut my arm before holding it above her face. "Now here's what you're going to do. You will take off the padlock and let me put on my own, or I can infect you with my blood and force you to turn into the girl in the mirror." I pointed to the large mirror and saw her tense up, I smirked. I had won.

"A-alright fine. Just give me a minute..." I dropped her and she yelped before getting up and rushing to the door of Kurai's old memories. The padlock was broken and I opened the door.

"Thanks little angel. Now go in your room and ignore any screaming coming from dear Kurai." She nodded and ran back into her room. _Too easy. _I made my way to the darkest door in the hall of memories as I called it and looked at it before smirking. "Time for hell to break loose Kurai." I opened the door and walked in.

* * *

><p>First Person Point of View-Jasmine<p>

Something felt wrong. Something felt very very wrong. I sat next to the window in class and if I looked out I could see the tree where Kurai, Naruto, and Sasuke would hang out during lunch. She had left and I didn't see her go back. And it was almost time for their class to go back in. That's when I heard her scream. I was out of the doors and running towards where I heard her scream. Iruka was already in there, along with three other teachers. The fact they were holding her down as she shrieked and thrashed around made me pale. She only acted like that when she didn't take her medicine.

Iruka looked at me. **"Jasmine thank God you're here! Kurai's not calming down and she attacked us!" **

**"Get off!" **Iruka and the other teachers let her go and Kurai latched to my arm. I was going to have to talk to her in English. "_Brooke what's wrong? What happened?" _She was shaking and crying as I tried to calm her down.

_"S-she got...o-o-out..." _Kurai paused to catch her breath. "_I r-remember..." _She cried harder and curled up.

Iruka bent down next to us. "Jasmine what's wrong with her?"

"I can't say. Please knock her out, or else she may attack you again." Iruka nodded before focusing his chakra and knocking Kurai out. This will not be good.

* * *

><p>Yes yes I realize I'm mean. Anyways please read and review.<p> 


	5. Oh Crap

Hello everybody and welcome back to Resurrection Sucks. Bloody hell I forgot to update. Please read and review. _Words like this are in English. _Since when they talk they're speaking Japanese.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

><p>First Person Point of View-Kurai<p>

"Mental break...out...few days..." The voice sounded concerned, but seemed really far away. I slowly opened my eyes, as everything came into focus I could see Jasmine standing next to an unfamiliar person. I could smell that...hospital smell...so I assumed that person was a doctor. The door opened and Jasmine sat next to me, smiling softly when she saw I was awake.

"Hey Kurai..." She was quiet like she was trying not to scare me. I knew she was worried I would go crazy again.

"W-what...happened?" I could only vaguely remember what had happened.

"B-Blanc got loose and," She paused to wipe her eyes, which had tears falling from them. "Brought up THAT memory. You freaked out and started screaming and when Iruka tried to calm you down you attacked him and the other teacher. I had Iruka knock you out and you've been out for a few days."

I should have figured. "How long exactly?" I really didn't want to know the answer.

"A week and a half. Don't worry I got all of your assignments from Iruka and you already know most of the lessons. Dad's set up some private training for the next week, since you can't go back to the academy." I stopped her.

"What do you mean I can't go back?" Jasmine froze at that and lowered her head.

"Danzo's been watching you...ever since our dad told him about your eyes. He doesn't want you going back to the academy so that way he can see just how good you are. So the private trainer is a person from ROOT."

"How the hell did you find that out?"

Jasmine shrugged. "Dad's really bad at keeping conversation's secret. It also doesn't help that Inoichi wasn't able to mind walk you because of Blanc."

**_"Fuck...fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!"_ **I slammed my hands against the bed. **_"How the hell am I gonna complete my plan if I can't fucking move without Danzo watching me!?"_**

Jasmine flinched and looked at me. _"What plan are you talking about?" _Jasmine paled when she saw my face. _"Y-you're not planning on trying to go to Orochimaru are you...?"__  
><em>

I knew if I told her the truth she would make sure I never left. "_No. I'm just trying to figure out how to keep everyone alive. I want to save the 3rd Hokage from Orochimaru. And stop Sasuke from getting a Curse Mark."_

Jasmine nodded and looked up when Naruto and Sasuke, being dragged along by Naruto, walked into the room. Naruto grinned when he saw me and walked over with a bag in his hands. "Hi Kurai-Chan! You're finally awake so I figured you'd want to have some Ichiraku Ramen once you woke up!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto. "Dobe she might not even like it."

I froze a bit. I forgot just how close we were to graduating. They looked so close to when they graduated it scared me. I put a smile on however and pushed the thoughts out of my head. "Actually Naruto, Sasuke, I've never had Ichiraku Ramen before. I would love to try it though." Naruto seemed shocked that I never had it so he pulled what he got me out of the bag and handed it to me.

"I got you my regular." I smiled and opened up the cover. Hoping it was as good as I had imagined it to be. I broke my chopsticks and picked up some of the noodles. Naruto was looking at me with sparkles in his eyes. I took a bite and closed my eyes, it was amazing! I realized just how hungry I was and started to quickly eat the rest of it. I finished in record time and blushed when I saw Jasmine, Naruto, and Sasuke staring at me. I set the bowl down and smiled at Naruto.

"Arigato Naruto." Naruto grinned and clapped his hands together.

"I'm glad you like it Kurai-Chan! When you get out we can go get it together. Ne ne Bastard would you wanna come too?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked. "Sure why not. As long as you're paying." Naruto frowned and stuck out his tongue.

"Fine Bastard." I smiled and looked at Jasmine.

"When will I be allowed to leave?" Jasmine checked the clock.

"Another day or so. You can leave tomorrow at 3." I nodded and laid back down. "We'll have to leave now though. The doctor doesn't want you to have any visitors. We were acceptations."

I looked at her. "Why you three?"

"I'm your sister and Naruto and Sasuke aren't a threat to you."

I nodded and closed my eyes. "Alright then. I'm tired though so go ahead and leave. I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

Jasmine coughed. "I'll be the only one coming to get you tomorrow. But then you can go meet up with Naruto and Sasuke."

I nodded. "Alright. Naruto, Sasuke sorry about you guys not getting a lunch from me since I've been gone."

"It's alright Kurai-Chan!"

"I didn't even notice." The sarcasm was evident in Sasuke's voice.

I yawned and curled up. "I hope I'll get put on a team with you..." I fell asleep then, not worrying about Danzo or anything else. It was nice to be able to.

* * *

><p>And there's the chapter~! Sorry for not uploading quicker I had to do other things.<p> 


	6. I Can Sense The Trust

Hello everyone and welcome back to Resurrection Sucks. I tried making this chapter longer to make up for the short one last time so there you go. But I wanna procrastinate...Please read and review.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

><p>First Person Point of View-Kurai<p>

Once I had woken up the doctor's did a quick check up before Jasmine was able to come get me. We had paused to meet up with Naruto and Sasuke before all heading to Ichiraku Ramen. We stayed for at least an hour or so just chatting and eating, before me and Jasmine had to go home. Needless to say I didn't want to go back home. I knew that the new trainer that Danzo "set up" for me would be there to start my "training" AKA seeing how dangerous I would be to the village if I was really evil. Granted I was planning on going evil but let's not talk about that now. Once we got back to the house, I hesitated before going inside. The house itself wasn't that big nor was it small. It had 4 bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, kitchen, an attic, a study room, and then another room for storage. Out back was set up like a training ground with a path that lead into the woods and, should you follow it far enough, ended at a large lake, which is good for practicing chakra control with water walking. I didn't bother stopping when my father called out to me, I just headed straight for my room.

I knew the trainer was here and I really didn't feel like talking to him, so I locked my door and pushed a bunch of furniture in front of it, doing the same to my window. I scoffed and laid down of my bed. "Oh yes cause that's going to keep ninja's out for longer than five minutes." Honestly I was such an idiot. I knew they would get in sooner or later so I grabbed one of the many scrolls I was allowed to have and started to read the one on clones. Sadly I wasn't allowed to get my hands on the Shadow Clone jutsu so I had to settle for normal clones. I read through the scroll at least 2 times before my father was finally able to bust down the door. "Four minutes and 26 seconds. That was shorter than last time."

My father huffed and crossed his arms. He was about as tall as Inoichi, hell he worked with the guy and was terrifying like Ibiki. To other people that was. He had black hair and black eyes and was currently glaring at me with said eyes. "Kurai I called for you once you got home. Your new tutor is here and he wants to meet you before you two start training."

I sighed and put my scroll down before standing up and walking out of the room. I headed for my father's study and blinked in surprise when I saw who it was who was going to train me. Or rather I blinked when I saw the one eye of the person who was going to train me. I think Danzo had no trust in me at all. What was a 12 year old girl going to do to an entire village? I was still in the academy I mean come on! Kakashi was meant to have a team, not babysit a little girl because Danzo was scared of a evil being residing inside my mind because she was blocking him from getting to my mind. I knew Kakashi from the anime/manga, but I really shouldn't have looked at him for so long because my eyes began burning. Even though I knew most of his past my stupid eyes thought otherwise. I turned away from him as a bunch of memories flashed behind my now closed eyes. They were burning so much and the thing I really paid attention to was the Third Hokage talking to Kakashi about me.

* * *

><p>First Person Point of View-Kakashi (Several hours previous)<p>

"Kakashi you're late once again." The Third Hokage laughed, obviously used to it.

"Sorry I lost track of time. You see I had to stop and help a little old lady cross a street." The Third once again laughed before pulling out a folder and holding it out.

"Anyways Kakashi I've called you here because a few of the elders are a bit worried about someone. A certain Kurai Taiyou to be exact." I took the folder from him and flipped through it.

I raised my eyebrows. "Why are they worried about a girl still in the academy? Seems kinda silly if you ask me."

The Third shrugged and sighed softly. "Well about a week ago the girl freaked out and attacked two teachers when they tried to calm her down. Iruka had knocked her out, but she didn't wake up until yesterday. While she was asleep one of the elders wanted Inoichi to mind walk her to see if they could figure out the problem."

"Well did they?" Now I was getting a bit interested.

"They were unable to. Something was blocking Inoichi from doing so." The Third didn't have to finish for me to know.

"So the elders became suspicious of her and you're wanting me to watch her?"

"Not exactly. I want you to be her personal teacher, and when the time comes, she'll be put on Team 7. That way we can monitor just how much of a "threat" she could be. I think all of this is silly but the elders want it."

I nodded and tucked the folder away. "Alright understood. I'll head straight for her house so we can begin."

"Kakashi one last thing. From what her father tells us it seems like she has some sort of new Dojutsu, but we have no clue what it does. Try to find out." And with that I waved and disappeared.

* * *

><p>First Person Point of View-Kurai<p>

I feel to the ground and covered my eyes, groaning in pain. I felt a hand rubbing my back, no doubt my father's hand, and as the memory ended my pain subsided. "They're going to use me aren't they...?" I was quiet, oh so quiet that nobody in the room caught what I said.

My father turned to Kakashi. "I'm sorry. This always happens when she meets someone new. This is what I was telling you about." I bit my tongue and stood up. I rubbed away the tears that were threatening to fall and looked at Kakashi, putting a bored expression on.

"It won't happen again. Let's get started." Kakashi pulled out his book and headed for the backyard. I rolled my eyes and followed him. Figures he wouldn't put his book down.

Without looking up at me Kakashi pulled out a bell. "I have a task for you. Get this bell from me." I nodded and took a fighting stance. It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

><p>Whelp there we go. Anyways please read and review and I'll see you next time.<p> 


	7. Teams

Hello and welcome back to Resurrection Sucks~! And super sorry that I never mentioned it. Blanc coming loose happened a couple of years into Kurai being in the academy, but Jasmine held herself back for Kurai's sake. Please read and review~

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

><p>First Person Point of View-Kurai<p>

The week went by rather quickly. Everyday Kakashi would come to the house and for five to eight hours we would train. Over and over again we tended to repeat the same training. I worked mainly on my Taijutsu and one or two Ninjutsu's, including my clones and then a simple one where I made it where other's couldn't see me for five seconds, enough time to get away and land a attack. We figured out one of my Chakra types. I was able to use wind, like Naruto and Asuma. After the end of the week I was able to go back to the academy. A week passed and finally it was time for us to graduate. It was a boring ceremony or whatever. We would learn who we would be on a team with. The morning of came rather quickly. I woke up super early so I could get into the shower.

I wrapped my towel around myself before stepping out of the bathroom. I went over to my mirror and looked at myself. Years had passed by quickly and it seemed like they passed so quickly. I had grown taller and more fit, my hair was a little bit below my shoulders, and-with pride-I noted I was no longer flat chested I was about as big as Hinata, just a bit smaller. I grabbed the end of my hair and looked at it for a few seconds before pulling out a kunai. I cut my hair so that it reached the middle of my neck and I styled it so that I still had bangs to cover one of my eyes. I grabbed a barrette and fastened my bangs back and looked at myself in the mirror. I nodded at my hair before opening my closet and grabbing the clothes from the back of it. Just a few days ago I went shopping for my new outfit and I loved it. I quickly pulled on the fish netting first. I had a undershirt made out of it that looked like a tank top and four for my arms and legs, exactly like how older Ino had hers. I then pulled on my black shorts that went down as far as Sakura's before wrapping bandages around my left leg. I then put on my weapon pouch that would soon be hidden under a type of skirt. It only covered my right leg, both front and back, and went down to my ankles. I tied my headband around my waist and then pulled on my shirt. It was a V-Neck tank top where the collar went down to the middle of my breasts and the shirt itself went down to the middle of my stomach. I pulled on my shoes and some finger less gloves. My entire outfit was black and blood red. I nodded before heading downstairs.

I met up with Jasmine one my way down. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact her outfit was basically the same as older Sakura's. Even though she was older than me she wasn't on a team yet. Because she wanted to make sure I got through the academy alright. Although she was graduating with a different class than mine. "Hey Kurai. Nice outfit."

I nodded a bit and quickly grabbed a piece of toast before walking outside. I just wanted to see what team I was going to be on. Jasmine never felt sad when I blew her off, I've always been like that. She understood that I didn't like talking much and preferred to be alone. Although normally I would say hi, but I was in a hurry today. I practically sprinted to the academy. I smiled at the fact that Naruto was waiting for me.** "Hey Kurai-Chan!" **

"Hey Kurai." I stopped for a moment and raised an eyebrow.

"Duck Ass you waited for me?" Sasuke rolled his eyes before walking into the academy, me and Naruto following him. Sasuke went and sat down in the middle of the desk things. I sat next to him, ignoring the glare of a Sasuke fangirl. I waited and slightly snickered. _"If now goes like the anime/manga then THAT is going to happen." _Just like the anime Ino and Sakura came running in before fighting about who would sit next to Sasuke. Naruto twitched and climbed on the desk to glare at Sasuke. Then the kid bumped Naruto into Sasuke. As soon as it happened I started laughing my ass off. Naruto sat down on the other side of Sasuke, making the fangirls hate him more.

Once Iruka walked in everyone calmed down. "Alright settle down everyone. I'll be assigning your teams now." Iruka looked around. "Sit with your teams once I've assigned them. Team 8 will be Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Team 10 will be Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Team 7 will be Naruto, Sasuke," Cue the groans of Naruto and some angry yells of Fangirls, and Sakura's smug as hell face." And Kurai." Sakura choked. I wasn't surprised as I knew it would happen, so I waited for the rest of the teams to be called. Sakura got put with a different group of people who I didn't know.

"Kurai-Chan isn't this great? You get to be on a team with me and the Bastard." He didn't seem too sad that Sakura wouldn't be.

"It is. I can't wait to finally have a Sensai." I beamed, granted I knew who would train us, but I did love Kakashi as a character. "Now we just need to wait until we can meet him." Even if he is a ass.

* * *

><p>And another chapter done~! Anyways I hope you all liked this, so please read and review. Until next time~<p> 


	8. Introduction

I'm really going at this geez. Anyways please read and review blah blah blah generic author stuff. Anyways as for Pewdiepie-not's question. I have no clue. Should I know?

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

><p>First Person Point of View-Kurai<p>

Kakashi was predictable. Extremely so. Me, Sasuke, and Naruto were all waiting in the classroom for our new Sensei, and it had been an hour. No doubt he was mourning Obito at the memorial. I didn't have the heart to tell him his friend was a raging maniacal psycho hellbent on putting everyone under a giant Genjutsu just so he could see a girl he had a huge crush on. I can imagine THAT wouldn't go down well.

**"He's** late!"Naruto grinned and grabbed the eraser before putting it on top of the door. "That'll teach him not to be late."

Sasuke raised a eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Do you really think a Jounin would fall for that?"

I slightly snickered as Kakashi walked in and the eraser fell on him. I played out like the anime/manga and I loved it. He quickly took us up to the roof. "Alright so first let's introduce ourselves to each other. Let's say our name, our likes and dislikes, our dreams, and our hobbies. I'll go first. I am Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream... I have few hobbies." He crunched up his eye like he was smiling and Naruto pointed at him.

**"You didn't tell use anything!"** Naruto huffed and crossed his arms before grinning. "As for me my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen, in a cup and I really like the ramen that Iruka-Sensei got me at the Ichiraku Noodle shop, but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen. My hobby is eating different types of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole village will have to stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody, somebody important." Kakashi's one eyebrow raised at that, before lowering again. I smiled at Naruto and slightly bumped his shoulder.

It was Sasuke's turn. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't really like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." I had to butt in.

"But Sasuke-KUN," I added emphasis on the Kun, "In order for you to restore your clan you need to marry. **Ne Sasuke-Kun is so dreamy I'll surely be Kurai Uchiha one day~!" **He glared and glared and glared before rolling his eyes.

"Out of all the girls in the village somehow you're the only one I can put up with." I flashed a smiled in his direction before Kakashi cleared his throat.

"I believe it's your turn, Kurai-Chan." I ignored Naruto's surprised face at the way Kakashi talked to me.

"Right. My name is Kurai Taiyou. I like a lot of things, my friends being one of them. I enjoy fighting and I love drawing. My favorite thing in the world to eat is tomatos and I really love ramen like Naruto-kun. I hate a lot of things that I won't tell you for the time being. Mainly because you might think I was crazy. My hobbies include hanging out with Naruto and Sasuke, annoying Sasuke, annoying Sasuke with Naruto, preparing bento boxes because said two boys never liked to bring lunch to the academy, and drawing. As for my dream." My smile was quickly replaced with a scrowl and I glared at the ground. "I'm going to eradicate some certain people and make sure they know it was me who did it." I quickly smiled again and looked up like nothing happened. **"Oh and I really hate Kakashi-Sensei's way of teaching!" **

Kakashi scrunched up his eyes again. "And I'll hate having to completely teaching you."

"Wait a second. Am I missing something here?" Both me and Kakashi turned to stare at a very confused Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto being the one who said something.

"Oh my parents more or less hired Kakashi-Sensei to teach me. So he was already my Sensei before we graduated." Naruto and Sasuke's faces got even more confused and I giggled.

"Anways you three we'll have our first mission tomorrow. We'll be doing a survival exercise, all four of us together. This will be different than your previous training." Kakashi chuckled and grinned. "From the 27 graduates only 9 will be accepted and the rest will be sent back. If you three fail you'll be sent back to the academy. I'll decide if you'll pass or fail. Be at the designated spot tomorrow morning at 8 and bring your ninja gear. That's it and your dismissed. And you better skip breakfast tomorrow, or you'll puke." Kakashi waved and left.

Naruto groaned along with me and Sasuke. "Really Kakashi-Sensei? This again. Anyways guys you're allowed to eat something tomorrow so don't forget to." I stood up and stretched. I'm going to go back home and rest up before tomorrow morning. Night Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-Kun." I waved at them before hopping away. Tomorrow would be very interesting.

* * *

><p>So uh...how'd you like it?"<p> 


	9. Teamwork

Hey look a new chapter. Sorry it took so long. I'll just uh leave this here. *Scurries off*

I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

><p>First Point on View-Kurai<p>

Knowing Kakashi would be late I didn't bother heading to the training grounds until 30 minutes before Kakashi would arrive. **"Kurai-Chan you're late!" **

Naruto ran up to me and pointed at me. "I'm not late. I just came 30 minutes before Kakashi would arrive so I wouldn't have to wait forever for him to get here."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and hit the back of Naruto's head. "She has a point Dobe."

I grinned at Naruto and sat down. "Anyways guys we need to talk before Kakashi gets here."

Naruto and Sasuke both sat down, it was Sasuke who spoke. "What do you want to talk to us about?"

"Well we're a team now. So we need to talk. I want to talk about our weaknesses and strengths so we can all help each other improve. And we need to say some of our flaws so we can try to help."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Naruto grinned at me. "Sounds good Kurai-Chan."

"I'll start then. I pretty good in Taijutsu and I know some Ninjutsu, but I'm really bad at Genjutsu and can only use one or two. As for my flaw." I bit my lip. "I don't trust others very easily and I tend to keep my emotions bottled up and not talk to others about my problems."

I looked at Naruto and he nodded. "I'm good at Taijutsu and I don't know any Ninjutsu except for my Kage Bunshin and I'm super bad at Genjutsu. As for my flaws I guess I don't like to have a plan and I rush ahead."

I looked at Sasuke. "I am good at Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu, I need to improve in Taijutsu though. My flaws...? I guess I don't like working with others as much as I need to."

I grinned. "Alright good. Anyways I can help you with Ninjutsu, Naruto. And Sasuke you could help me and Naruto with Genjustu. And Sasuke I'll be forcing you to work with us." I grinned at Sasuke and, as per usual, he rolled his eyes.

"I have some scrolls you two can borrow. And Kurai we can both work on our emotions." H said the last part in disgust.

Naruto nodded and hugged me. **"We'll help you Kurai-Chan!"**

I smiled at Naruto and hugged him back. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I may or may not have screamed. "Looks like you and your new team are bonding well Kurai."

I turned around and glared at Kakashi. **"K-Kakashi-Sensai don't scare me like that!" **

Kakashi's eye crinkled like he was happy. "But it's too easy. Maybe if you were paying attention like a ninja should you would have noticed me. I could have been an attacker."

I glared at him and crossed my arms. "I highly doubt someone would attacked a Genin, especially since we're in more or less in the middle of Konoha. It would be a stupid move to do so and no smart person would."

Kakashi just shrugged. "Anyways sorry I'm late. I saw a little old lady who needed help crossing the street and-"

"We don't want your stupid excuses Kakashi-Sensai." I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. Kakashi rolled his one eye we could see and pulled out the dreaded bells.

"Alright. When I say go I want you guys to try to take the bells from me. Whoever gets a bell by the time the clock runs out will pass."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "But there's only two bells."

"Exactly." Kakashi smiled, that sadist asshole. "So only two of you will be moving on, the third will go back to the academy."

The reactions didn't surprise me at all. Sasuke got this "look" in his eyes that was basically saying he wasn't planning on failing if he had to kill someone, probably his brother. Naruto just grinned, cocky as ever but clearly shocked, and I just shook my head. I knew that Kakashi was lying but he was just saying this to encourage us to work together. A bit of a dick move, but I could understand why. Minato probably did this for Rin, him, and Obito. No I knew for a fact he did. The Third Hokage did that for Minato, Jiraya, and Tsunade. So Minato would do that for his students and Kakashi for his.

"Now when I say go you can att-." Naruto didn't wait for Kakashi to finish before he rushed him. And as in the anime, Kakashi had NNaruto pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds. "Naruto I said to wait until I said go to start attacking me. You need to listen to orders better." Kakashi let go of a fuming Naruto and pushed him back to me and Sasuke. "Alright. Ready," My muscles tensed. "set," I looked for a area to go to. "go." As soon as Kakashi said that me, Sasuke, and Naruto all disappeared to different areas. Well except for me and Sasuke, who ended up at the same place.

I kept my voice to a whisper. "We need to go find Naruto, so we can work together." Sasuke seemed ready to argue before I glared at him and grabbed his shirt, Obeying me we went to go find Naruto.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time.<p> 


End file.
